callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FlaK 88
FlaK 88s are anti-aircraft and anti-tank artillery guns featured in all WWII Call of Duty games, and typically used as either mission objectives to plant explosives on, or more rarely controlled by the player. FlaK is a contraction of Flugzeugabwehr-Kanone (hence the final K being capitalised), and the name is a nickname; commonly just called the 88 regardless of version, the four versions of this gun are FlaK 18, 36, 37 and 41. Call of Duty and United Offensive In Call of Duty, these weapons can be used by the player during the missions Ste. Mere-Eglise, Ste. Mere-Eglise-Day, and Festung Recogne. All three times, the 88's primary use is destroying attacking German tanks. It has infinite ammunition and is primarily limited by a slow reload and traverse speed. The weapon has no ADS mode, and is aimed using the same black T-shaped crosshair as the Flakvierling. In other missions, the player is assigned to destroy FlaK guns; this is done in Brecourt, at the base of The Eder Dam and in Berlin. Typically this is performed by planting timed explosives on them. They also appear as objectives during the second tank level in the Russian campaign, Oder River Town; here, they can be destroyed by simply firing at them with the T-34's main gun. FlaK guns are usable in Call of Duty: United Offensive multiplayer. They are very powerful anti-tank weapons, capable of destroying tanks with at most two shots and tank destroyers with at most three. They are invulnerable, making them very useful. However, the player can still be killed while using one, so it should be used with caution. Gallery Image:flak1_uo.png|The player fires the gun from the fuze setter's position on the left of the cradle; the elevation and traverse handwheels are on the right, but this is the correct side to find the weapon's firing lever. Image:flak3_uo.png|The weapon is shown as usable by a single man for gameplay purposes; the normal crew of a FlaK is ten. Call of Duty 2 In Call of Duty 2, the FlaK Gun has regressed back to its role as a mission target. They can be used at many different times, but they're only required in Hold The Line. Otherwise, they're a fun and over-the-top way to take out the enemy troops and tanks Image:flak2_2.png|The CoD2 FlaK slightly alters the player's point of view compared to the original, but still positions them at the firing lever. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In'' Call of Duty 2: Big Red One the player takes control of a FlaK 88 in order to destroy enemy bunkers on the D-Day mission. It's the only time a FlaK 88 is used in ''Big Red One. The player can use an over the top first-person view on the gun and can still take damage while using the FlaK 88. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3 the player is tasked with destroying FlaK 88's in the levels Night Drop and Lason River. You may have to destroy them by taking out their crews or by placing explosive charges on them. Call of Duty: Roads to Victory The destruction of FlaK 88s, or '88s' as they are known in-game, are the objective of many missions. However, in one mission, just before the player destroys the FlaK 88, the player's officer stops him and he can use it to defend against enemy tanks and half-tracks. Call of Duty: World at War FlaK 88s are featured in the levels Vendetta, Blood and Iron, and Heart of the Reich. They are featured as enemies during the tank-driving mission Blood and Iron and explosives must be planted on several guns during Heart of the Reich. They are never used by the player. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The FlaK 88 is found in the American Campaign used by the Japanese, even though it looks exactly the same as the FlaK 88 from the console games. These are only used by Rook to stop ammo boats. Trivia *The original game's FlaK model has the tapered one-piece barrel of a FlaK 18, while the second game's has the two-piece barrel of a 36. Category:Weapons Category:Anti-Tank Weapons Category:Call of Duty Weapons Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Weapons Category:Call of Duty 2 Weapons Category:DS weapons Category:Call of Duty: Road to Victory Weapons